Alone Together
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Alan and Mrgaret take a trip to Catalina Island before Don is born. Written for the Numb3rsHetLJ prompt 14 Travel


_**Alone Together**_

"With the three d ay weekend coming up, I thought that we could go somewhere before the baby is here," Alan suggested to Margaret one evening as they sat enjoying supper.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I was thinking that Santa Catalina would be good. I heard that a new bed and breakfast inn just opened there on the beach. Besides its close enough that if God forbid our child decides to put in his appearance early, you'd still be able to get to the hospital here," Alan answered.

"It certainly looked as if you've got this all planned out already," Margaret commented as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Well it will be the last chance we get to go away alone together," he replied.

"I know," she said softly.'

The promised weekend arrived all too soon for the young couple. Now as they stood on the deck of the Catalina flyer ferry, watching the San Pedro docks fade into the distance, Alan decided that Margaret had never looked lovelier. Her hair was blowing in the soft breeze and the pregnancy had put a glow to her face. "Stay here while I get my camera," he instructed.

"I think I could stay here all day. It's the perfect day fort a ferry ride, the water is so calm," Margaret replied. She smiled as she watched him head off to grab the camera out of their luggage.

"Now when our son is born we can show him a picture of his first vacation," Alan remarked once he returned to where she stood.

"The first of many," she said .posing by the railing a smile on her face.

"Yes," the first of many," he agreed.

"You're in suite 204, Mr. and Mrs. Eppes. That one has an excellent view of the ocean from the balcony," the desk clerk said when they arrived at the Sea View Inn. "Breakfast is served from 6:30 to 9:30 am buffet style. I'll have Jeremy take your bags up to your room."

"Thank you," Alan said.

"Here is a brochure with of the local dining establishments on the island. You'll find that the small café on the beach is quite popular with our guests as they offer a special discount. Just show your room key when you pay," the desk clerk continued.

Taking the brochure Alan took a hold of Margaret's hand as they followed Jeremy up the flight of stairs to the tastefully furnished suite. Once they were inside, Alan pulled out his wallet and tipped the college student.

"Thank you," Jeremy said politely. As he pocket the tip and turned to leave.

Margaret vanished into the bathroom to freshen up a bit and when she stepped out, she saw Alan at the balcony railing taking in the view. "Penny for your thoughts," she said softly slipping her arm around him.

He turned to look at her and replied, "I was thinking how lucky I am. A beautiful loving wife and a child on the way."

"And I have my strong loving husband," she answered as their lips met in a lingering kiss.

Once they broke apart, he asked, "Shall we got eat at that cafe now or wait until later?"

"Mmm. How about later?" she replied her lips meeting his.

The sun was beginning sink below the horizon painting the sky a vivid blend of soft dusky rose and violet as they walked hand in hand to the small café. Finding seats at a small table on the brightly lit terrace, they sat studying the menus.

"What would you care to drink?" the colorfully dressed server asked, note pad and pencil in hand.

"Dr. Chastain said that an occasional glass of wine wouldn't hurt. And I haven't had any at all since I discovered that I was pregnant," Margaret told Alan.

"We'll have two glasses of your best white wine and I'll have the lobster platter," Alan told the server. He looked over at Margaret. "What do you want?"

"I think I'll settle on the shrimp salad," she decided.

"An excellent choice," the young woman said. As she hurried away with their orders.

The radio was playing the song _26 Miles_ as the couple sat lingering over coffee and desert. Margaret leaned over and whispered to Alan, "I can see why this is called the island of romance."

He smiled and asked, "Want to head on back to the inn now? It's been a long day."

"In a few minutes. I'm just too comfortable to get up," she answered.

"Come let me carry you back," Alan said.

She laughed lightly. Maybe you can when I regain my girlish figure. But right now it'd be like carrying a beached whale. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready," she said. Using the table for support, she carefully got to her feet.

Alan placed his arm around her as they headed across the sand, toward the Inn. "Tomorrow we can see the island."

It was a peaceful idyllic weekend; days spent walking either hand in hand along the beach, or exploring the shops and boutiques that catered to the many tourists. The nighttimes they spent together in each other's arms. It was with much reluctance that they bid goodbye to the island and prepared to board the ferry. It was time to return to their every day lives but both knew that in their hearts they would one day return.


End file.
